


What is Known

by Caliadragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just a small ficlet, M/M, My first Teen Wolf fanfic, Scott knows Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall knows Stiles Stilinksi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Known

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What is Known  
>  **Author:** Caliadragon  
>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
>  **Feedback:** Here, on any list I submit to, or at caliadragon @ gmail.com, I’m also on tumblr as calia-looking-for-her-beast  
>  **Archive:** Any list I submit to, Tumblr, AO3, WWoMB, TTH, FF.net  
>  **Warnings:** Character Death, unbeta’d  
>  **Summary:** Scott McCall knows all that there is to know about Stiles Stilinski.  
>  **Disclaimer:** No one in the Teen Wolf fandom belongs to me.  
>  **Author’s Note:** This is my first Teen Wolf fic and has no real spoilers except that Cora is in town. If it helps I envisioned everyone alive with Peter and Allison both being members of the Pack and Jackson being there as well even if they aren’t mentioned by name.  
>  **Part:** 1/1

Scott McCall knows Stiles Stilinski. Scott knows Stiles’ dreams, his fears, his loves, and his hates. Scott knows what Stiles wished for for his twelfth birthday and how he never made another birthday wish again when it didn’t come true. Scott knows how it is to be loved by Stiles, how it is to have him angry at you and how sharp Stiles’ tongue can be when he’s angry and snarky. Scott knows that Stiles is fearless and what Stiles looks like when he has a crush and how blue is Stiles’ favorite color. Because of this Scott knows that the man standing in front of him is not Stiles Stilinski.

 

Whoever this person is has Stiles down pat on looks, vocalization. He’s even standing the way that Stiles does and smells the same, but is failing where it matters the most. This pretender doesn’t feel like Stiles, he doesn’t have the warmth and the emotion that Stiles wears like a second skin.

 

Scott looks around to see if anyone else in the Pack notices that Stiles isn't Stiles and isn't surprised to see that Lydia and Derek are beginning to flank the pretender. They know what it is to be loved by Stiles and while this pretender had said everything right, he hadn't showed the awkward flirting with Derek or the affectionate amusement at Lydia’s dig at his wardrobe. The rest of the pack were beginning to pick up on the trios unease and growing anger.

 

The not-Stiles smirked at Scott. “So Scotty, what gave me away?”

 

“To many things to name. Where’s Stiles?” Scott demanded, worried for his friend.

 

“Poor Little Stiles, he and Daddy went to the great sleep.” The not-Stiles smirked, his eyes no longer the beautiful amber, but a sickly green.

 

“You’re lying.” Derek said in a harsh angry tone, though beneath it was a devastation.

 

“That’s just it, I’m not lying and the best part of it is that your precious Cora is the one that freed me and killed them.” The pretender said with a chilling smile.

 

“No! You’re lying.” Isaac demanded.

 

It just laughed, “When you see Cora tell her thanks for helping me kill John Stilinski and his family, I've been trying to destroy the Stilinski line for years. She made it possible tonight.” The pretender then disappeared, leaving Stiles’ body lying on the ground lifeless.

 

Scott pulled Stiles into his arms howling out his anguish and trying to understand what had just happened.


End file.
